Asuka's First Back Rub
by A Writer With No Name
Summary: One average day at the apartment, Shinji gives Asuka her first most intimate back massage.


Asuka's First Back Rub

**Author's Note: This is an Apocrypha/Omake for Panther2G's **_**Advice & Trust**_**, read that story (or at least a little bit of it) to get the full picture.**

It was seven PM on a Wednesday evening, the Red Demon and her Baka sat on the couch watching whatever the hell popped on then. The two were relaxed, both holding each other's hands. Misato was out with Kaji, so they had the house to themselves. Usually this meant they'd find the time to fuck each other's brains out. However, this night they were taking it slow.

The 7 o'clock news was on, some story about the world and how shitty it was today. They both sensed that they wanted to watch an action show, but those didn't come on until eight. Board and tired, all they wanted was something fun to do before the really good stuff began. It seemed tempting to just break out and start right there on the couch. That was until Shinji let go of Asuka's hand.

Asuka looked away from the TV and down to their hands. Shinji brought his hand up to her face and brought her closer for a kiss. She took this as a sign that the time was up and they'd get down to business. So she reached for the button on the top of his collared shirt. But once she unbuttoned it, Shinji stopped her hand with his free one.

He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. She followed suit and both of them shared the same intense stare they shared every night.

"Believe or not, that's not what I had in mind." he said cracking a smile.

Asuka slowly started to laugh. She wrapped her arms around him and kept laughing into his shoulder. It sounded like she was crying, but Shinji couldn't help but smile.

"Is that so?" she said raising her head to meet his gaze again.

"What do you want to do me?" she said with a wicked grin.

"I just wanted…to pay you back." Shinji said reaching his hand under her tank top. And around to her back, where he started to massage her.

Asuka felt every hair on her skin raise up. Her eyes widened, she tensed all over and gripped Shinji tighter now. Looking at him with a surprised look. With that look, Shinji stopped.

"Oh ...is that sensitive. I didn't mean-"

"Don't stop, please continue." she said with an even more intense look. Different from when she would ask him why he was crying. More on the lines of this being something she so desperately needed.

The look then turned to dust when Shinji started to rub up near the center of her back near her shoulder blades. She turned to jello and fell onto him. Her eyes were rolling back in satisfaction, she could barely control her muscles. Her weight brought Shinji down onto the couch, she nearly pinned him in place. This stopped him though and Asuka gained control again. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" she said into his shoulder. Where her head had fallen.

"Um…..if you want to spin around I could…...have better reach."

"Mmmm, no, here's fine. Don't stop until I say so…please."

Shinji took the hint, and undid her bra so he could have better range. She didn't object, not that she would to begin with.

The massage carried on for around ten minutes. Until Asuka finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean repay me?" she asked.

Shinji kissed her check.

"Your the only one who I can talk to. And…..the first person to ever tell me 'I love you'. I wanted to pay you back for giving me a purpose to life …..and you already know all my recipes."

This got her to laugh again. She raised her head, she was smiling and crying. Her tears fell on Shinji's face. So she whipped them off. Only to realize it wasn't just her tears. They just stared at each other for a while, smiling and crying. Then, they kissed again and Shinji proceed with the massage. Asuka had a bit more resistance to it now, though she did heavily enjoy it.

Eventually she pulled back and as a result Shinji stopped.

"This…is the first time anyone has massaged my back."

Shinji simply looked at her with the same caring smile.

"I can tell, I'm no massage expert, but you've got a lot of knots back there."

"That doesn't turn you off now does it?"

"No, it makes me happy that I found something that I can help you with."

"Oh Baka ...you've helped me with more than just my back problems. But…"

Her look turned into even more caring then before.

"You…..never found a real reason to live? Before I came along?"

Shinji looked guilty, he was about to say what he always answered with. But stopped himself just in time.

"Sor-...yes."

His grip grew tighter. He closed his eyes and slowly began to cry again.

"Nobody told me they loved me. Nobody… I had no reason to live. Because, no one would mourn my death. No one would attend my funeral. So….I just existed. Breathing in the air that probably should've gone to somebody else."

He opened his eyes, Asuka was even closer. Her look now worrisome, but also understanding. Shinji simply smiled and stroked her face.

"Please don't worry…..I love you. That's all that matters to me now."

Asuka grew a smile across her tear filled face. She then leaned in closer.

"I love you too…roll over."

Shinji was now confused.

"What?"

"Roll over Shinji. I want to repay you for giving me more of a purpose in life. Just like I've done for you."

Her earnest smile made Shinji go along with it. And much like Asuka, when he felt smooth hands rubbing against his back. He lost all control. Though, he did gain enough control to take off his shirt.

Fifteen minutes later, Shinji had gained up enough resistance to flip over. Surprising Asuka twice by doing so, and also not having her fall off the couch.

Both of them laughing at the position they now found themselves in. Shinji raised his hand up to caress Asuka's face.

"Now, I do have that in mind."

Asuka grinned ripped off her shirt. Lowering herself down onto Shinji, the two of them in each other's arms.

"Mmmmm, maybe, mmmmm, we should, mmmmm, take this, into our room. Mmmmmmm, just in case." Shinji said through the multiple kisses.

"Oh come on love, we fucked in a janitor's closet. What's wrong with here?" Asuka said pulling back.

"Well, maybe it's because I can do what I want too you in there." he said in a deep voice.

This did turn her on, but she did like the feeling of being risky.

"Well then ...your going to have to carry me there." she said smiling seductively at him. Also giving him that physics demo with her chest she always talked about right up on his face.

Because of this, she didn't see Shinji's free hand wrap around her back. The free hand that wasn't feeling every other part of her.

"Al...All ...right." Shinji stuttered out.

The free hand that started massaging the back of her neck.

This made her moan and indeed lose control of her body. Closing her eyes, she again put her full weight on Shinji. She then felt her body moving and…..she was being carried by Shinji bridal style.

When she was laid down on their bed, and she felt her love's lips upon her own. She gained the strength to ask a question.

"How did you know that I'd practically break down there?"

She opened her eyes to the sight of Shinji kissing her hand. Almost completely on top of her, like he usually was at this time at night.

"I didn't know ...guess I just got lucky."

They both smiled. Asuka still held on to Shinji's hand.

"Hmm, maybe the years of you working the cello paid off. Cause now you know how to work me."

The two held each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes. Then Asuka realized how she could work him.

"I love you Shinji…." she said as she laid herself out.

"I'm all yours."

She was right, Shinji lost control. Though, he never let go of her hand. At least ...until they decided to try something else.

**Author's Note: This is my most lemony FanFic yet, but I couldn't help myself. Next Fic is completely up for grabs. I don't know if it's going to be Chapter 2 in **_**Songs That Only They (Could) Hear**_**, a new story about Final Fantasy crossing over with Evangelion. Or another one of these Omakes where Shinji does something cool and funny.**

**Leave reviews, I can take criticism.**


End file.
